Conventional types of photovoltaic (PV) HgCdTe radiation detecting arrays having p-n junctions formed by ion implant techniques are known to experience several problems One problem relates to the absence of heterojunctions and, therefore, a low value of RoA. Other problems relate to poor high temperature bake stability and high junction capacitance. For arrays comprised of non-implanted junctions reproducibility and photodiode uniformity across the array are generally less than optimum. Furthermore, conventional arrays comprised of heterojunction devices do not permit precise control of the electrical junction location relative to the material bandgap, thus making device optimization difficult.